knucklehead_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles
'Knuckles '(ナックルズ) the Echidna is one of the main characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. He first appeared in the third installment of the classic series, Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald, a large gem which is located on Angel Island, a floating piece of land in the sky. He is also the last of the echidna tribe. He's considered the power type of Team Sonic as he possesses super strength. Knuckles is also a master treasure hunter, as prominent in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. Sometimes, Knuckles becomes a rival to Sonic, and fights him. Appearance Knuckles has red fur, white, spiked gloves (symbolizing his strength), and red, yellow, and grey shoes with green socks. He also has a white mark on his chest with resemblance of the swoosh from Nike and dreadlocks. These dreadlocks let Knuckles glide through the air. Knuckles is very tall compared to Sonic and Tails, in fact he's the tallest out of Team Sonic. When SEGA and Sonic Team made the redesigns for Sonic Adventure, Knuckles had purple eyes. Creation During the first parts of development for Sonic the Hedgehog 3, SEGA wanted a rival to Sonic, so the character designers went to work. The final product, made by Takashi Yuda, was a variety of designs mixed into one animal. He had the flag colors of Jamaica, in fact his design is rather Jamacian. At first, Yuda only intended Knuckles to be supporting character. However, this wasn't entirely the case. Knuckles was made an "intimidater" in his debut due to his abilities. Abilities As stated before, Knuckles has super strength. He can destroy boulders or objects usually cannot. He also can dig into the ground and discover hidden goodies or grab rocks and throw them at his opponents. He is also a powerful fighter, and makes punching combos to defeat his enemies. Knuckles can glide, as mentioned above, but he descends down as time goes on. He can also climb walls, but not all walls are climbable for him. Some of his weak attributes is that he can't jump really high and is slower the Sonic, but faster than Tails. Knuckles can also turn into Super Knuckles with the Chaos Emeralds, and Hyper Knuckles with the Super Emeralds. In his Super form, he only has a jump and speed boost, as well as invincibility. In his Hyper form, he has all the buffs of Super, as well as having after-images of him going behind him and can screen nuke if he glides into a wall. Personality Knuckles is very determined to protect the Master Emerald, and when it's stolen he goes right after it. He will do anything to protect it, which makes him gullible. He has been tricked by many characters, most notably Dr. Eggman. At the beginning Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Knuckles uppercuts Super Sonic, which makes the Chaos Emeralds fly out of him. Knuckles steals the Chaos Emeralds, laughs at Sonic, and flees. Throughout the game and into Sonic & Knuckles, Knuckles is constantly in your way, pulling tricks like destroying bridges, blowing up buildings, and punching boulders into Sonic and Tails. It's only until Hidden Palace Zone, the resting place of the Master Emerald, where Knuckles realizes he was tricked by Dr. Eggman. Earlier, the Death Egg crashed into Angel Island, which made the island fall into the ocean. When Knuckles saw this, he questioned Dr. Eggman why it was there, and in response he says it doesn't either, and Sonic wants to steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles believes Dr. Eggman and goes to Angel Island Zone to seek him. Along with his gullibility, Knuckles is portrayed as having low intelligence. In the games, he does questionable actions, like breaking the Master Emerald to keep it away from Dr. Eggman. His actions follow into Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), where he does even more questionable things, like walking in the wrong direction and not guarding the Master Emerald. In the TV series Sonic Boom, Knuckles is portrayed as the comic relief, having even less intelligence. In one episode, Knuckles becomes Sonic's lawyer to win a lawsuit Dr. Eggman filed at them. He calls himself as defendant and roleplays against the two. He says bad things about Sonic, which makes him angry and speaks up until he is almost caught for threatening Dr. Eggman again. Playing as Knuckles Knuckles in the classic series plays like Sonic, like Tails, but has special attributes. He can glide, climb walls, and break boulders with his fists. He can't jump high or run as fast as Sonic, so in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''and ''Sonic & Knuckles he must go through different paths. He also has harder fights against Egg Robo, which replaces Dr. Eggman. He is considered the hard mode of the games, but he takes less time to finish. In Sonic Adventure, the Master Emerald was broken into 15 pieces and he must explore five zones and put it back together. He has his normal abilities, like gliding and climbing walls, but now he can dig through the ground or punch enemies. Knuckles has harder bosses too. You also have a radar at the bottom of the screen which tells how close you are to an emerald. Knuckles plays exactly like he did in Sonic Adventure 2, ''only his radar was nerfed and can only track one emerald piece. This was made to stretch levels out. In ''Sonic Heroes, he is the power type of Team Sonic. He breaks walls and boulders, uses punch combos, and throws Sonic and Tails at enemies. He doesn't turn Super in the final battle, oddly. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he plays like he did in Sonic Adventure ''and ''Sonic Adventure 2, but with no emerald hunting. He must guide Sonic to the next part of the level. He can get stuck on walls with try to jump off while climbing. This happens with Rouge too. He was playable in Knuckles Chaotix, Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Advance 3, Sonic & the Black Knight, Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, and Sonic Runners too. Trivia * Knuckles's favorite food is grapes. This was first revealed in the manual for Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''and has been referenced in many games. ** For example, when restoring Sky Sanctuary (first appearing in ''Sonic & Knuckles) in Sonic Generations, you could see grapes growing on trees behind Knuckles. This is actually an Easter Egg, not a coincidence. * In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles ''while playing as Sonic, Tails, or both, Knuckles is seen as having pink fur and yellow socks. This isn't the case in either the competition mode in the game or if you play as him in the single player mode. The explanation for this is that the HUD was conflicting with his color palette. It was fixed when playing as Knuckles so it would not happen. ** This also happened in ''Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble. Category:Knucklord Category:& Knuckles